Episode Thirty Six Bite
This is the third episode of season four, and the thirty sixth in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Thirty Five Next Episode: Episode Thirty Seven Plot Micah visits Teddy and Billy and asks them to come with him, they do and he takes them to a ware house full of skrull. Kate and Cassandra deal with Barney again as Barney publishes a article blaming Scott Lang for an explosion that killed many people due to forced labor in hopes to tarnish the company. Kate tells Anne to call in Ivan, Sid and Cole. Ivan and Cole meet Kate and tells them Barney has illegal samples for David Cannon, Manuel, Walter Langowski, Ra-Vem, Peter Petiski, Phineas, Luke Cage and Korvac, all inmates of The Vault. Kate realizes S.H.I.E.L.D.Has a leak. Kate then has a vision of a demon attacking New York kids and killing them like a vampire. Klara, Elijah, Tsu, Cassandra, Ethan and Kate all meet up and call Nira to help locate the vampire Kate had a vision of. She does a spell in Tibet over the speaker phone and tells them he is not far and looks very evil. Barney tells Kenny to get a job at the Bugle and go uncover for him. Micah introduces the good skrulls to Teddy and Billy. They meet Torus, Khn'nr, Fiz, Z'Reg, #96 and Lyja. They all ask them the train with them and they do. Teddy trains with Torus and Torus flirts with him, Billy spars with Fiz and #96 and hurts them both badly when he releases his lightning blasts. Micah asks Billy to leave but Teddy insists of leaving with him, leaving Torus sad. Kenny tries to convince Anne to put in a good word for him but she tells him he is a jerk. Eddie finds Ivan at a bar, and shoots him and walks about the back door in the fury of patrons running around. The team, Cassandra, Kate, Klara, Elijah and Tsu ambush Lothos, Kate faces him but he uses Telekinesis to throw her away, then Cassandra, and Klara and thrown into each other. Elijah grabs Tsu and they super speed up to him and Tsu stakes him, setting him on fire as Ethan picks up Kate and carries her onto the jet, Klara, Cassandra, Tsu and Elijah follow. Cole tells Anne about finding Ivan dead, she tells Cole to stay in Kate's office until it is safe. She opens a secret hidden room, gives him blankets to stay on the couch, promises to lock to door and stay in her office just outside. Plus they have security. Micah catches up with Teddy and Billy, and apologizes, the skrull are protective of their own. Teddy tells Micah he is not interested in being the leader of a group like that, his team is diverse and he likes it that way. Teddy tells Micah once to Skrull can accept working with witches, mutants and Kree then he will lead them and walks away. Kate arrives at the Bugle to see Anne who explains what happened, they walk into Kate's office and at first it looks like Cole is dead but he was just sleeping. Barney walks into his office to Maria, the Leak, and her eyes are fully black, she reveals he will only get the rest of the information when he plan is ready and to get putting pressure and killing Bugle employees. Barney tells her he will. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Tsu-Zana Ethan Edwards Nira Micah Altman Anne Cole Cooper Eddie Brock Ivan Snyder Kenny Brown Barney Bushkin Torus Storm Khn'nr Fiz Z'Reg #96 Lyja Lothos Maria Hill Sheman Category:Season Four Category:Episodes